


Buzz

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Multi, Past Thomas "T.J." Hammond/Original Character(s), Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ finds a way to make a gala more entertaining.





	

Bucky strattled the toilet seat lid backwards while TJ braided his hair.

"Oh come on! It'll look _so_ cute."

"No, TJ. You are not going to put a rainbow flower clip in my hair."

"I'm wearing my gay pride cufflinks and it's not comprising my masculinity. "

" _Fine_. Put it in. But Steve has to have some pride item on his person."

"I am, jerk." Steve said going though his valet box in nothing but boxers, a white tank top, and sock garters while debating which pin to wear. "Which one, gay pride or Bisexual pin?"

"Bi pin." TJ said decidedly. 

"Thanks." Steve took his classic armani watch remembering back to years ago when TJ said he like the way it brought his eyes out and closed the box. 

"You two punks better get ready." TJ himself was half dressed -the top half- for the galla.

The youngest ran to the closet, fumbling around loudly while Bucky fixed his tie and Steve styled his hair perfectly, coming back dressed normally but leaning on the door trying (read: failing) to pose in a seductive manner.

"What ya got going on there, doll?"

He pulled down his pants down a few inches, showing beautiful black lace panties that instantly got both bucky and Steve half-hard. TJ opened his hand to show two little remotes. "I put a vibrator in. Press one of the buttons and I'll feel it." Both of them immediately reached out to take one. "I have one for Bucky if you want it." One of them gently pressed a button. TJ closed his eyes and bit his lip, breathing out through his nose. "S good." He slurred. 

"This night just got a lot more interesting. " Steve said. 

A limousine drive, three hand jobs and an entrance to a huge room of staring people later, the triad made it to the galla. Bucky and Tj stood at the bar casually as almost everyone swarmed Steve.

Bucky selected the second button of the remote. TJ gripped on Bucky's solid biceps and moaned as the low vibrations stopped for a few seconds then continuing for a few seconds. "Feel good, babydoll?"

TJ fumbled over unintelligible words.

"Must be. God, you're so pretty, TJ." Bucky caressed his blushing cheek, kissing his forehead oh-so gently.  The brunette switched the vibrator to constant and turned the small dial up. TJ released a guttural moan.

" _Cum."_  Was all he could possibly get out. 

"Don't cum yet, doll. Stevie isn't here and I know he wouldn't wanna miss the show. It's a shame you don't know how beautiful you look when you spill every drop screaming our names."

" _Steve_. "

"Don't you worry. I'll get him. Meet us in the bathroom. " Bucky kissed him one last time and left. TJ had a much harder time going but thankfully Bucky turned the intensity down. He stumbled past nicely dressed people, pushing off tables for momentum. Finally he reached the bathroom but there was one last obstacle. 

Ian.

TJ froze when seeing him using the sink. He dated him _years_  ago. Ian had his sleeves rolled to his elbows as usual, showing off the many tattoos covering his body. "Thomas. Long time no see." Ian dried his hands and reached to hold TJ's hands with care. "I missed you. I've been thinking about you _a lot."_  Ian had to be at least two inches taller than Steve so he towered over TJ. _"_ I've been thinking about how you woke up on Sundays and played piano in your thin, tight underwear, how you loved to sing all the songs on the radio even though you didn't really know any of them, how perfect your body looked under mine, the dirty things you whispered." Ian licked his lips."How have you been?" He asked in all sincerity. 

"Wonderful." He choked. "How about you?"

"I've been in China this past year for work." TJ knew Ian didn't know about Steve and Bucky and they don't know about Ian. "Do you wanna go get a drink?" Ian pulled out a small bag from his pocket that TJ recognized as cocaine. 

"No actually I got clean. "

"Really? Thats good. I'm proud of you. How 'bout we get out of here instead. Little boy. " He leaned in to bump noses. TJ immediately retracted.

"I don't wanna." TJ gulped.

"That's fine" He could tell from his tone he was infuriated. Both of their heads turned to the door when Bucky and Steve entered. "I better go. Bye TJ." On his way out he shoved Steve with his shoulder.

"Who is he? "

"An asshole who broke my heart years ago." TJ sniffled. "But It doesn't matter. I've got two ridiculously sexy husbands and a vibrator using my prostate at a pillow. " Bucky strode to him and crashed his lips against TJ's.

"Damn right. You're _ours._ " Steve locked the bathroom door and got on his knees for TJ, working his zipper open. Steve wrapped his mouth around TJ's dick head as Bucky's hands roamed under his tuxedo. "You're so handsome , TJ. "

"Narcissist. " TJ choked. They both clicked their remotes. TJ moaned loudly, stuck his fingers and sunk his hand down the back of Bucky's pants. The longhaired brunette gasped as his husband circled his hole before plunging in, grazing his prostate with a single finger.

"TJ." He gasped while nipping at his husband's pulse.

" _Steve I'm gonna cum._   _Fuck_." He breathed. Steve looked stared him straight in the eyes and delivered kitten licks to the sensitive slit on his dick until he shot white ropes of cum into his hot mouth. 

 

 


End file.
